muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sesame Street Book
'The Sesame Street Book & Record' was the very first record album of ''Sesame Street material ever released. It was originally packaged in a gatefold sleeve that contained a full-color poster and a 24-page book featuring illustrations by Brian Cranner, as well as lyrics to all of the songs. It was also released simultaneously in a less expensive edition with a different cover, no book, and no poster. The songs from the album were also released on nine consecutively numbered 45-rpm, 7-inch records. The first six of these were also available in a Carry About boxed set, and the final three were also available as a set. The album peaked at #23 on Billboard’s Top LP's chart in 1970, and was certified Gold (sales of 500,000 copies) by the RIAA. It also won a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children. It was subsequently reissued many times (without the book or poster), first on Columbia/CBS as The Sesame Street Original Cast Album, then as Sesame Street 1: Original Cast and then as a part of the 1977 2-LP set Sesame Street Gold! Track listing Side One #Sesame Street - The Entire Cast Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone, and Bruce Hart #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Joe Raposo and Jon Stone #I've Got Two - Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch plus everybody including Mr. Hooper Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Goin' For a Ride - Anything People Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #What Are Kids Called - Bob and Susan Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Everybody Wash - Ernie and Bert by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone and Jim Henson #One of These Things - Bob and Susan Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jon Stone #Up and Down - Two Monsters (aka Cookie Monster and Herry Monster) Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Green - Kermit the Frog Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Side Two #Somebody Come and Play - The Kids Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #I Love Trash - Oscar Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #A Face - Bob Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #J-Jump - The Kids Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and The Anything People Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Rub Your Tummy - Gordon Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Dave Connell #Number 5 - The Kids Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Jim Henson #Five People In My Family - Anything People Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Nearly Missed - Susan Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo # Rubber Duckie - Ernie Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss Edits On all releases that don't contain the book, “One of These Things” was cut to remove the following material after Susan says "Ernie's Rubber Duckie!": :A woman's voice: "Here are some more sounds. Listen." :(sounds of 3 bells ringing one at a time, followed by a trumpet playing) :(sounds of 3 dogs barking one at a time, followed by a cat meowing) Then the closing music plays on all versions. Note Although the spine and cover call this album The Sesame Street Book & Record, the actual label simply says Sesame Street Other releases Image:SS1RecordOnly.jpg| LP, no book, 1970 Columbia/CBS Records Image:SSOriginalCastRecordCover2.jpg| LP, no book, 1970 Columbia/CBS Records Image:CR21530AltCoverDance.jpg| LP, no book, 1970 Columbia/CBS Records Image:SS18track.jpg| 8-track Columbia/CBS Records Image:SSOriginalCast74Reissue.jpg| LP, no book, 1974 Sesame Street/CRA Records First Pressing Image:SS1Alt1974.jpg| LP, no book, 1977 Sesame Street/CRA Records Second Pressing *C 5064 (Sesame Street cassette) *T 5064 (Sesame Street 8-track) *GNL-201 (Sight & Sound cassette) *GNL-221 (Sight & Sound cassette) Cast *Matt Robinson as Gordon *Loretta Long as Susan *Bob McGrath as Bob *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper The Muppets (also the Anything People) *Jim Henson as Ernie and Kermit *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster and Bert *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch and the voices of the kids: Lois Winter, Ana Isa Otis, Clyde Otis Jr., Althea Jackson, Todd Graff, Tom Spiro, Andrea Giglio, Christine Winter Production credits * Album Produced by Thomas Z. Shepard * Written by Jeffrey Moss * Words and Music Mostly by Jeffrey Moss and Joe Raposo * Project Director Arthur Shimkin See also *Sesame Street Discography Sesame Street Book & Record